Membrane-based separation has proved to be an efficient technology for gaseous separations. Some of the mechanisms for facilitating selective permeation of material through the membrane involve bonding with a carrier that is dissolved within a solution disposed within the membrane polymer matrix. This carrier forms a reversible complex with at least one component of a given mixture and thus enables enhanced transport across the membrane. During operation, the liquid media within the membrane polymer matrix becomes depleted, which affects membrane separation performance.